generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kirke
Kirke jest nastoletnim E.V.O. ze zdolnością do miotania falami dźwiękowymi z jej ust. Przez długi czas wierzyła, że Van Kleiss był jedyną nadzieją dla E.V.O. rodzaju, pomimo jego agresywnych metod w osiąganiu swoich celów. Jednak Kirke, w końcu zrozumiała, że ona i reszta Sfory nic nie znaczą dla Kleiss'a. Opuściła Sforę i po podróży do Hong Kongu, dołączyła do starego gangu Rexa, gdzie zaprzyjaźniła się ze Zwojem, Kalmarem i Świerszczem. Wygląd Kirke ma bladą skórę, ciemnobrązowe oczy i czarne włosy do ramion, które w połowie zostały przefarbowane na ciemnoczerwony kolor. Nosi ciemnoczerwoną sukienkę z beżowym paskiem, którą zakłada na szary golf. Ma również szare pończochy i wysokie, czarne buty. Wokół przedramion i ramion, owinięta ma jasnobrązowe bandaże. Według Dr. Holiday, Kirke jest bardzo ładna. thumb|left|[[E.V.O. forma Kirke]] Gdy Kirke używa sonicznego krzyku, drugie, rurowate usta pełne ostrych kłów, wychodzą przez jej normalne usta, tymczasowo rozrywając skórę otaczającą buzię. Dziewczyna zmieniła swój strój podczas pobytu w Hong Kongu. Przefarbowała czerwony fragment jej włosów, na fioletowo, a jej sukienka stała się ciemnoszara. Wciąż miała na sobie bladobrązowe bandaże i wysokie buty, które nosiła w poprzednim stroju. Rex powiedział, że nowy wygląd Kirke mu się podoba, co dziewczyna wzięła jako komplement. Później wróciła do jej wcześniejszego ubioru i koloru włosów. Osobowość Kirke jest poważną dziewczyną posługującą się oschłymi dowcipami. Uważała, że ludzie i E.V.O. nigdy się nie dogadają. Tym samym dołączyła do Sfory myśląc, że przebywanie w gronie E.V.O. takich jak ona, pozwoli jej znaleźć swoje miejsce na świecie. Zrobi wszystko, by pomóc rodzajowi E.V.O., bez względu na ponoszone koszty. thumb|left|Kirke z przyjaciółmi Po dołączeniu do starego gangu Rexa, Kirke stała się dużo spokojniejsza i zaczęłą się bawić. Często była postrzegana z uśmiechem na twarzy oraz często spędzała czas z przyjaciółmi. Gdy znalazła miejsce, w którym czuła się jak w domu, jej nastawienie zmieniło się na pozytywne. Po przejęciu Providence przez Czarnego Rycerza, gdy ona i jej przyjaciele zostali schwytani, czuła się przygnębiona i wściekła na osoby odpowiedzialne za porwanie. Mimo, że opuściła Sforę, Kirke nadal dba o dobro członków grupy. Umiejętności Byłe umiejętności thumb|right|Kirke używając swojego sonicznego krzyku *'Soniczny krzyk': Kirke mogła kontrolować swoje nanity, co pozwalało jej do przekształcania jej ust w dużą rurę, która potrafiła miotać falami ultradźwiękowymi. Fale, które wypuszczała, były bardzo destrukcyjne. Pozwalały jej przebijać się przez metal, betony, skały i pokonywać przeciwników większych od niej. Krzyk Kirke posiadał również inne możliwości. Jak sama wspomniała, kiedyś zniszczyła spodnie kierowcy autobusu, poprzez przypadkowe "trafienie częstotliwości poliestru". *'Wabienie E.V.O.': Kirke posiadała również zdolność przyzywania E.V.O., używając czegoś w rodzaju "syreniego zewu". Im bliżej znajdowało się E.V.O., tym bardziej śpiew Kirke nim władał. Jednak używanie tej zdolności przez dłuższy czas, mogło zmęczyć Kirke. Uważała również za dość trudne, ustawienie odpowiedniej częstotliwości, aby ze nie działał na pewne E.V.O. Obecne umiejętności Kirke została pomyślnie wyleczona podczas światowego leczenia, tym samym nie posiada już żadnych E.V.O. zdolności. Inne umiejętności *'Umiejętności bojowe': Kirke jest wyszkoloną wojowniczką. Jej uderzenia są szybkie i silne, co pokazała, gdy łatwo powaliła Rexa używając jednego kopnięcia. Kirke jest również bardzo zwinna i elastyczna, co widać szczególnie podczas walki z Rexem w Słoju robali. Historia Generator Rex Hen, za morzem Kirke po raz pierwszy pojawia się na plaży w Cabo Lunie, gdzie spotkała Rexa. Chłopak przypadkowo wpadł na nią, próbując odbić piłkę. Mimo, że nie była zadowolona ze spotkania, Rex przekonał ją, by spędziła z nim czas. W końcu stała się bardziej przyjazna w stosunku do Salazara.thumb|left|Kirke w [[Sfora|Sforze]] Później, okazało się, że Kirke musiała pokonać potwora morskiego w ramach testu inicjacyjnego Sfory. Mimo, że potrzebowała pomocy Rexa, by pokonać E.V.O., Van Kleiss pozwolił jej dołączyć do jego elity. Chciał wykorzystać jej sympatię do Salazara, w celu nakłonienia chłopaka, by przyłączył się do niego. Przywódca Sfory Sfora dołącza do "dyplomatycznej" wycieczki Van Kleiss'a do Nowego Jorku. Rex próbował porozmawiać z Kirke, ale zamiast rozmowy, został ogłuszony. Później obudził się w celi, stworzonej specjalnie, by trzymać w niej Salazara i niedawno schwytanego Bobo. Po ucieczce, Rex znajduje ukochaną w podziemnym tunelu pod siedzibą ONZ. Kirke wraz z Wyrwą, używały robaków E.V.O. do transportu gleby przesiąkniętej nanitami z Abysji do podziemnych korytarzy. Kirke próbowała przekonać chłopaka, aby dołączył do Van Kleiss'a, jednak bezskutecznie. Dziewczyna wraca z Wyrwą do Abysji. Później Rex dostrzegł ją w odlatującym "sterowcu" Kleiss'a. Co kryje prawda thumb|Kirke prosi [[Rexa o pomoc]] Po śmierci Van Kleiss'a z rąk Rylandera, Kirke skontaktowała się z Rexem, wierząc, że może pomóc zatrzymać rosnącą niestabilność środowiska Abysji. Rex wierzył, że to pułapka, ale bez wahania ruszył wraz z Rebeccą i Szóstym do E.V.O. krainy. Po przybyciu, podejrzenia Rexa wydawały się być słuszne, gdy pojawiła się Sfora. Jednak, zamiast atakować bohaterów, pomogli im pokonać E.V.O. z niestabilnych nanitów. Później Sfora doprowadziła Rexa do maszyny, która mogła ożywić Abysję, gdyby Van Kleiss umarł. Instrukcje pozostawione przez Kleiss'a twierdziły, że jedynym sposobem obsługi maszyny, jest zdolność technopatii Rexa, dzięki której mógłby przejąć kontrolę nad urządzeniem. Kiedy Salazar odkrył, że maszyna miała wskrzesić zmarłego władcę krainy, Rex zatrzymał się w połowie procesu i zamiast naprawiać, Abysja zaczęła się niszczyć. W związku z tym Holiday, Szósty i Sfora, zostali pochłonięci przez niestabilne nanity. Rex nie miał wyjścia i musiał wskrzesić swojego największego wroga. Van Kleiss uratował przyjaciół Salazara dopiero, gdy chłopak obiecał, że dołączy do jego Sfory. Po wskrzeszeniu i wyleczeniu Kleiss'a, Wyrwa ratuje bezsilnego mężczyznę i resztę jego elity z wyjątkiem Kirke. Rex ponownie próbował przekonać ukochaną, by dołączyła do Providence, ale ona odmówiła. Przymierze thumb|left|Kirke demaskuje [[Rexa]] Kirke, Sfora i Van Kleiss udają się do Słoja robali, by sprzymierzyć się z Beztwarzowcem i zwerbować go do armii Abysji. Grupa nie spodziewała się, że Rex i Bobo również byli w Słoju z zamiarem naprawienia usterki w regulatorze tarczy. Podczas potyczki między Salazarem, a Sforą, Kirke wyjawia chłopakowi, że Van Kleiss nadal obserwuje Rexa. Kiedy Kleiss rzuca nieprzytomnego Rexa na łaskę Beztwarzowca, Kirke uświadamia sobie kim naprawdę jest jej mistrz: bezwzględnym dyktatorem, dla którego życie jego podwładnych nic nie znaczy. Van Kleiss zauważył, że dziewczyna czuje coś do Salazara i prawdopodobnie z tego powodu kontynuowała pracę dla Sfory, mimo jego agresywnych zachowań. Gdy tarcza zaczęła opadać, Kirke użyła swojego sonicznego krzyku, by zwabić wszystkie uciekające E.V.O. z powrotem do Słoja, na tyle długo, by Rex ponownie mógł uruchomić kopułę. Później para rozdzieliła się i oboje poszli własnymi ścieżkami. Kirke opuściła Sforę i odjechała na motocyklu Providence, szukać miejsca, gdzie czułaby się potrzebna i miałaby lepsze życie. Rex subtelnie sugeruje jej, by dołączyła do jego starego gangu w Hong Kongu. Nieuchwytny cel thumb|Kirke spożywa posiłek z przyjaciółmi Postępując zgodnie ze wskazówkami Rexa, Kirke udała się do Hong Kongu, aby dołączyć do starego gangu Rexa. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa, aby uchronić się od Van Kleiss'a i Sfory, drastycznie zmieniła swój wygląd. Zastąpiła swój ciemnoczerwony strój na ciemnoszary i przefarbowała czerwone pasemka na fioletowo. Rex śledził Wyrwę aż do Hong Kongu. Chłopak bał się, że dziewczyna szuka zemsty na Kirke w imieniu całej Sfory. Wpadła do kryjówki gangu, przerywając im śniadanie. Salazar został poinformowany, że Wyrwa prawdopodobnie zażartowała z chłopaka. Po stwierdzeniu, że wszystko jest w porządku, gang poszedł do miejscowej restauracji dokończyć śniadanie. Później, gdy Graniak został uwolniony z więzienia, Rex z powrotem wpadł do kryjówki, aby ostrzec wszystkich. Według zbira, Wyrwa przybyła do Chin w celu uprowadzenia Kirke, którą zamierzała oddać Van Kleiss'owi, żeby usprawiedliwić swoją porażkę. Kiedy Graniak został pokonany, Rex wydał go Wyrwie w zamian za Kirkę, której dziewczyna nie oddała mistrzowi, ale zabrała do swojego wymiaru kieszonkowego. Gdy Rex opuszczał Hong Kong, ujawnił, że pasuje mu, że Kirke i Kalmar są w związku. Dziewczyna stwierdziła jednak, że ona i Kalmar są tylko dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Po odejściu Salazara, Kalmar próbował umówić się z Kirke na randkę. Natomiast dziewczyna próbowała wybrnąć z sytuacji, tłumacząc się, że w weekend jest zajęta, bo spędza czas ze Świerszczem u fryzjera. Szturm na Abysję thumb|left|Kirke jest zszokowana, widząc [[Providence aresztujące jej gang]] Po uniknęciu szponów Providence w Hong Kongu, Kirke zaczęłą szukać pomocy u Rexa. Rozmowę o porwaniu ich przyjaciół przez Providence, przerwała Rebbeca, która powiedziała Kirke, że Biały Rycerz chce z nią porozmawiać. Biały wyjawił, że zlokalizowali kolejny Meta nanit, gdzieś w Abysji. Z powodu jej znajomości okolicy, to Kirke objęła dowództwo w misji. Po wyjaśnieniu powagi sytuacji, zgodziła się, aby towarzyszył jej Salazar. Po wejściu do zamku Van Kleiss'a, zostali zaatakowani przez Sforę, obecnie dowodzoną przez Biowilka. Lider elity zgodził się ich wysłuchać po krótkiej potyczce z Rexem. Chłopak wyjaśnił sytuację o znajdującym się w krainie Meta nanicie, ale Biowilk twierdził, że nikt nigdy czegoś takiego niewidział. Po wysłuchaniu rozmowy, Kirke stwierdziła, że nikt nigdy nie zszedł na niższe poziomy cytadeli. Gdy przybył Czarny Rycerz z Providence, rozpoczęli atak na Abysję. Biowilk pozwolił Rexowi i Kirke przeszukać tunele pod zamkiem. Po pomocy Rexowi w usunięciu ściany z nanitów, Kirke martwiła się o jej dawnych towarzyszy i o Salazara, który powiedział jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze i by pomogła Sforze, a on będzie kontynuuował sam. thumb|Kirke zostaje schwytana przez [[Providence]] Kirke wróciła na wyższe poziomy i pomagała Biowilkowi zwalczać agentów Providence. Oboje byli zaniepokojeni faktem, że wrogowie używali obróż kontroloujących umysł, przez co odwracali ich żołnierzy przeciwko nim. Później pomogli otoczonemu przez agentów Rexowi, który znalazł Meta nanit. Następnie grupa wróciła na pomoc reszcie Sfory. Nagle zamek został uniesiony w powietrze, a znajdujące się w nim postacie, schwytane przez siły powietrzne Czarnej. Biowilk zrozumiał, jak ważny jest Meta nanit i nakazał dwójce wycofać się. Rex był zły, ponieważ nie był w stanie uratować Sfory od Providence, ale złość chłopaka przerwał pocałunek od Kirke, który miał wyrazić jej uczucia. Dziewczyna pchnęła Salazara z krawędzi, by mógł uciec. Spadając, chłopak z przerażeniem obserwował jak agent umieszczał obrożę wokół szyi jego ukochanej. Gra pozorów thumb|left|Prawdziwa Kirke trzymana w [[Dziupla|Dziupli]] Stary wróg gangu Rexa o imienieu John Wróblostrach, uciekał przed agentami Providence w postaci Kirke. Po uratowaniu oszusta i powrocie do Zakładu, Rex nadal był nieświadomy oszustwa Johna i był zaskoczony, że Kirke chętnie zgodziła się zostać w siedzibie. Drużyna natychmiast zauważyła jej nietypowe zachowanie i zaczęłą coś podejrzewać. Plan Wróblostracha ostatecznie został objawiony, gdy sam John im się pokazał. Podczas bitwy z Salazarem, używał wyglądu Kirke, by grać z jego emocjami, ale w końcu został ogłuszony przez Dr. Holiday. Później, prawdziwa Kirke została zamknięta w Dziupli, a jej usta były okryte kagańcem. Widząc Petera Meechuma i kilka czarnych pionków przechodzących obok jej celi, podeszła do przodu z oburzeniem, by zobaczyc co się dzieje. Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2 Wkrótce. Występy Generator Rex Sezon 1 *"Hen, za morzem" (debiut) *"Przywódca Sfory" *"Co kryje prawda" *"Rój" (retrospekcja) Sezon 2 *"Przymierze" *"Nieuchwytny cel" Sezon 3 *"Szturm na Abysję" *"Gra pozorów" *"Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2" Gry *"Generator Rex: Agent of Providence Relacje Rex Salazar thumb|Kirke przytula [[Rexa]] Kirke pierwszy raz spotkała Rexa, kiedy wpadł na nią na plaż w Cabo Lunie. Mimo, że w pierwszej chwili była na niego zła, Salazar przekonał ją, aby spędziła z nim czas. Jednak po otrzymaniu telefonu od Sfory, Kirke uciekła, gdy Rex chwalił się swoim zwycięstwem w siatkówkę plażową. Później, pomgół Kirke pokonać potwora morskiego, którego dziewczyna wezwała swoim sonicznym "śpiewem". Zabicie potwora było jej zadaniem, które było częścią jej inicjacji do Sfory i które miała wykonać sama. Jednak sytuacja szybko wymknęła się spod kontroli i szybko zdała sobię sprawę, że potrzebuje pomocy Rexa. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Rex odkrył, że Kirke była E.V.O. zupełnie jak on. Po wspólnym zabicu potwora, chcieli się pocałować, lecz przerwała im Sfora. Rex próbował przekonać Kirke, aby zapomniała o Sforze i ruszyłą razem z nim do Providence. Odmówiła, mówiąż, że wolała stawić czoło karze od Van Kleiss'a, niż pracować dla Providence, twierdząc, że "to nie jest życie dla niej". Zanim zniknęła w portalu Wyrwy, powiedziała chłopakowi, że "było fajnie", pozostawiając chłopaka na plaży. Dowiedziawszy się, że Kirke pracowała dla Sfory, Rex był rozczarowany i nieufny wobec dziewczyny, choć wydaje się ne być w stanie zapobiec chęci zobaczenia jej, ze względu na jego uczucia do niej. Po czasie spędzonym z Rexem, Kirke była nieco zaniepokojona, gdy Van Kleiss powiedział jej, że Rex jest dla niego ważny, co oznacza, że dbała o bezpieczeństwo Rexa. Podczas pobytu Sfory w Nowym Jorku, Kirke ogłuszyła Rexa, gdy próbował zdemaskować plany Van Kleiss'a. Później wytłumaczyła, że był to jedyny sposób, by odwrócić jego uwagę, dopóki to wszystko się nie skońćzy. Jest bardziej litościwa wobec Rexa, niż inni członkowie Sfory, ponieważ zakazała Wyrwie atakowania Salazara. Czuła się również winna, gdy Rex zostrał schwytany i przetrzymywany w celi. Później, Rex rozpaczliwie próbował jej powiedzieć, że Van Kleiss będzei domiar złego dla wszystkich, jeśli zawrze sojusz ze Słojem robali. Nie chciała go słuchać i zaczęłą z nim walczyć. Ogłuszyła Rexa i zaniosła do Van Kleiss'a i Beztwarzowca. Jednak, ku jej przerażeniu odkryła, że Van Kleiss oddał Rexa Beztwarzowcowi, w zamian za zawarcie sojuszu. Gdy Rex został ranny w walce, Kirke błagała Kleiss'a, aby zatrzymał walkę. Jednak ten ostrzegł ją, by nie pomagała Salazarowi. Kirke zadecydowała, że Rex miał rację co do Van Kleiss'a i opuściła Sforę. Pomogła chłopakowi naprawić regulator tarczy w Słoju. Gdy wydostali się zza kopuły, Rex zapewnił ją, że jest teraz wolna i może podejmować własne decyzje. Trzymali się za ręcę, ale przerwał im zbliżający sie Bobo. Rex zasugerował, by udała się do Hong Kongu, do jego starego gangu. Dziewczyna wsiadła na motocykl Providence, który podarował jej Bobo, i odjechała szukając swojego miejsca. Później, Kirke mocno przytuliła Rexa w podzęce za uratowanie jej od Wyrwy. Była zaskoczona, gdy Rex spokojnie odepchnął ją w stronę Kalmara, mówiąć, żę tworzą niezłą parę. To nieoczekiwane oświadczenie spowodowało, że Kirke zaczęła nerwowo się śmiać. Zapewniła chłopaka, że ona i Kalmar są tylko dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Rexowi udało się zdobyć drugi Meta nanit w zamku Van Kleiss'a, Kirke chciała powiedzieć mu co naprawdę do niego czuje. Jednak konwersacje przerwała Czarna, która zaczęła przejmować zamek. W końcu, Kirke poświęciła się dla Rexa i pocałowała go. Wyznała, że nigdy nie chciała się nim jedynie posłużyć, bo naprawdę czuła silne uczucia do niego. Później, w pełni wyleczona Kirke, podbiegła do Rexa i przywitała go serdecznym uściskiem, ciesząc się, że znowu razem. Van Kleiss thumb|left|[[Van Kleiss|Kleiss tłumaczy Kirke, że jest ważnym członkiem Sfory]] Kirke myślała, że Van Kleiss był nadzieją E.V.O. rodzaju. Pomimo jej lojalności wobec Kleiss'a, wydawało się, że nie dbał o Kirke, ponieważ był gotów pozwolić jej utonąć w uszkodzonych nanitach z Abysji. Kilkakrotnie pokazano, że czuła się winna, że Van Kleiss używał jej jako tajnej broni, która miała wpływać na Rexa. Ostatecznie zauważyła jaki naprawdę jest Van Kleiss, gdy zobaczyła, żę mężczyzna był gotów pozwolić Beztwarzowcowi zbić Salazara. W końcu zrozumiała, że los Sfory nic nie znaczy dla Van Kleiss'a, dlatego opuściła grupę. Później, Wyrwa wspomniała, że Van Kleiss chce "porozmawiać" z Kirke, co oznaczało, że chciał wymierzyć jej karę za zdradę. W gniewie, dziewczyna odpowiedziała Wyrwie, by "przekazała mu wiadomość" i strzeliła falą ultradźwiękową. To zachowanie sugeruje, że Kirke całkowice odwróciła się od Van Kleiss'a. Biowilk Wydaje się, żę Kirke nie lubi Biowilka, ponieważ widzi go jako jednorazowego podwładnego Van Kleiss'a. Jednak, mimo częstych kłótni, wielokrotnie wzajemnie się wpierali. Wyrwa thumb|[[Wyrwa porywa ogłuszoną Kirke]] Wydawało się, że Kirke dogadywała się z Wyrwą, przynajmniej na tyle, by wypełnić powierzane im zadania pomyślnie. Gdy Kirke powiedziała Wyrwie, by nakazała robakom E.V.O. nie atakowanie Rexa, Wyrwa zatrzymała je natychmiast i dała Salazarowi okazję do porozmawiania z ukochaną. Oznacza to, że do pewnego stopnia, Wyrwa szanuje rozkazy Kirke. Później, gdy Wyrwa bała się, że Van Kleiss dowie się o niepowodzeniu jej misji, porwała Kirke do swojego wymiaru kieszonkowego. Dziewczyna niechętnie wypuściła Kirke, gdy Rex zmusił ją na pójście na kompromis: Kirke wraca, a Van Kleiss nie dowiaduje się o umowie jej i Graniaka. Przed wejściem w swój portal, Wyrwa słyszy Kirke, która oświadcza, że jej nienawidzi, co skończyło ich tak zwaną przyjaźń. Kalmar thumb|left|Kirke i [[Kalmar cieszą się swoim towarzystwem]] Kirke utrzymuje dobre relacje z Kalmarem. Często uśmiecha się do niego i wydawało się, że cieszyła się z ich wspólnego treningu walki wręcz. Kiedy Rex powiedział, że pasuje mu, że są parą, dziewczyna zapewniła go, że są tylko dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Gdy Rex odleciał, Kirke sarkastycznie zapytała Świerszcza "Czy możesz w to uwierzyć?", odnosząc się do założenia, że ona i Kalmar byli parą. Później Kirke była w zszokowana, gdy Kalmar poświęcił się dla niej, by mogła uciec od Providence. Ciekawostki *Według Rexa, Kirke jest tak rzadkim rodzajem E.V.O. jak on, ponieważ zachowała swój zdrowy rozsądek i potrafi kontrolować swoje E.V.O. kompetencje. *W większości przypadków, gdy Sfora jest w akcji, Kirke jest nie obecna. *Jest jedynym członkiem Sfory, który posiada i używa telefonu komórkowego. *Stwierdziła, że kiedyś zniszczyła spodnie kierowcy autobusu poprzez przypadkowe "trafienie częstotliwości poliestru". *W serii, nigdy zostało wspomniane, że Kirke jest nieuleczalna, czy też nie. Jednak w grze "Generator Rex: Agent of Providence", wspomniano, że jest nieuleczalna. Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzkie E.V.O. Kategoria:Sfora Kategoria:E.V.O. Kategoria:Stary gang Rexa Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Byli wrogowie